<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Automated and Overridden by Haospart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111270">Automated and Overridden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haospart/pseuds/Haospart'>Haospart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Building a Traitor [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Hijacking, Mind Control</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:47:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haospart/pseuds/Haospart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A look from the outside at the real effects of the motor-control implants in my Cipher-adjacent Imperial Agent, Mita.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Building a Traitor [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Continuity:  Love and Everything</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Automated and Overridden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Featured Character:<br/>Non-cipher Agent - Mit'agemi'nia</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It would have seemed impossible to read his eyes, once.  Chiss, with their solid, largely pupil-less red eyes, were notoriously difficult to read due to the lack of dynamic expression between the parts of the eye.  No pupil to contract or expand, no iris separating from the sclera to indicate where the chiss was looking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But this?  The </span>
  <em>
    <span>deadness</span>
  </em>
  <span> in his eyes drove home just how expressive and </span>
  <em>
    <span>brilliant</span>
  </em>
  <span> he normally was. He was so openly, magnificently </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not here, and not now.  Following behind with mechanical precision the Darth who had spoken the commands, talking as though he spoke to a computer, not a person.  He had dropped to his knee in an instant, one smooth, perfect movement but a moment after the words had left his mouth, just as dead as his suddenly blank expression, “Override accepted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pose had been complete, unrestrained submission, bowing even bent down on one knee, and head tilted further to the floor.  The back of his neck, and the nasty, slapdash surgical scars there, completely bared to the Sith.  It wouldn’t take any effort, not more than a split second, for a lightsaber to cut through it.  There was nothing though, not a sliver of emotion in Mita’s face.  He didn’t move a muscle except to speak, and the words were clipped and mechanical, worded like a computer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a computer though, wasn’t it?  Whatever it was, the young man known almost exclusively as ‘Operator 12’ had been removed.  His body was moving, his mouth responding and answering in short, pre-programmed responses to input commands, but the young Chiss wasn’t in control.  He may not have even been aware of what was happening, if he was still somewhere in there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When commanded to rise, he did so in one motion, then stopped in perfect stillness, saying only a bland, “Acknowledged,” before returning to his statuesque posture.  Perfectly regulation, arms rigid.  He hardly appeared to </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathe</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Sith asked something of the automaton that had seemed to replace Operator 12 with a single spoken command.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ATLAS override active.  The Operator is not conscious. Input Command,” the words were perfectly uniform, the automaton didn’t bother imitating realistic inflection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he’d been so alive a minute ago.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My poor baby.  He's got implants in him to keep him under control, but while they're rolling around in there it's a Bad Time.</p><p>He's not my Cipher, HOWEVER, he does have Vector.  My Cipher, Phaeyla, gets everyone else on the companion roster but Phae's got a big dumb crush on Vector and I thought it'd be funny if they met through Mita fkdalfdja.</p><p>That'll show up in a different fic, probably.  However long it takes me to put THAT up.  I have like, 40 individual wips and i bounce between them like bumper cars.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>